


【TF】重金属製

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Summary: DJ不该睡粉。这是血的教训。





	1. Chapter 1

“哥，明天我轮休，想回家一趟。”  
“小蓝，今天你哥夫要回家，家里可能不方便。”  
“哥夫？哪个哥夫？爵士不是一直在家住着呢吗？”  
“敌无双。”  
“敌哥夫回来不请我们吃饭吗？”  
“我正想给你说，后天你回家我们一起出去吃饭吧。”  
“好吧。”好个鬼。  
“晚安小蓝，早点休息。”  
“晚安，二哥。”

自从蓝霹雳搬出大哥二哥的对门公寓之后，生活就变得清净很多，但两位哥夫时不时地出现还是会打扰到他和哥哥们的相亲相爱。  
虽然敌无双会土豪地给他买一屋子零食，爵士会带着他浪遍塞星的大小角落，他还是希望自己身为单身机的芯理能够被照顾一下。

真烦。  
好想谈恋爱哦。

拨开电台开关，蓝霹雳熟练地切换到最喜欢的频道。  
“哟各位听众晚上好，我是录音机。首先送上一首重金属製の女。”兴许是听到了DJ的声音，蓝霹雳下线了光镜。  
“——年幼的TF，可别被骗走了芯。”录音机低沉的轻笑融化在电吉他声中，一片喧闹里蓝霹雳缓慢下了线。

『Reach out your hand and touch my skin  
伸出你的手 抚摸上我的肌肤  
I think you'll find that I'm cold  
我想你会发现 我是冰冷的金属  
No matter what light you shine on me  
无论你拿什么光打在我身上』

蓝霹雳快睡着了。  
他一直有这个毛病，背景的吵闹程度和下线的冲动几乎成正比。他甚至在反思自己喜欢录音机的电台是因为录音机好听的声音还是震耳欲聋的摇滚乐。  
……应该都有吧。  
总而言之，他在晚上来油吧是个不折不扣的错误，也许应该回家充电。

一抹红色的涂漆从他视线角落闪入油吧，在他右侧方入座，吧台内的老板迎了上去。  
“老板，晚上好啊。”  
“这不是录音机嘛！好久不见，还是照旧吗？”  
“照旧，多谢。”

蓝霹雳的背甲僵住了。  
他偷偷瞥眼瞧过去，从对方头雕的小角打量到光亮透明的磁带仓。  
本，本机啊！是录音机本机！！！  
谢谢敌哥夫今天回家找我大哥！！我终于看见偶像了！

“哦对了，另外还有……”  
“好的，您稍等。”  
小达特森赶紧收回视线。

老板回到吧台，调酒器在手中上下翻飞。蓝霹雳悄悄蹭过去小声问：“老板，请问，坐在刚刚卡座的是电台DJ吗？”  
老板见怪不怪：“你认识啊。录音机是本店的老顾客了。”  
“我很喜欢他的深夜节目！如果周末也能放送就好了……”  
调酒器中的液体倒入两只酒杯中，老板把饰品点缀其上，将其中一杯推给蓝霹雳。  
“老板，我没有点这个？”  
“哦，这杯是DJ送给你的。”  
蓝霹雳再次偷偷回头，指尖捏着同样饮品的录音机抿了一口高纯，小幅度冲他打了个招呼，一侧的嘴角勾着若有若无地戏谑笑意。  
——被发现了啊！！！


	2. Chapter 2

“晚上好。”  
“晚，晚上好。”  
魔力神球啊他怎么走过来坐我旁边了！  
“刚听老板说，你听过我的电台。”  
“我是你的粉丝！大粉丝！今年的节目我每期都追了！”虽然听到一半就睡着了。  
“谢谢。”  
录音机把杯沿探去，蓝霹雳急忙和他碰杯。清脆的当啷声回荡在两人的小空间中。蓝霹雳觉得油吧一点也不吵了。  
录音机举杯一饮而尽，年轻的达特森也有样学样灌下高纯，摄食管道火辣辣地疼。  
“老板，再来两杯卡隆余晖。”DJ打出手势，服务人员心领神会地把账单全算在了录音机的账上。  
蓝霹雳盯着眼前橙红色的高纯内芯叫苦不迭：今天装成熟，可算是遭报应了。救命啊哥！

“嗯……哈啊……好难受……”  
宽大的床铺交叠着两具机体，疯狂加速的风扇声和亲吻的喘息声在织物深处暧昧不清。  
蓝霹雳的车灯在录音机的舔舐下轻轻闪烁，头雕偏在一侧细声呜咽。  
DJ的手法娴熟，加上高纯的作用，达特森的CPU糊成一团，对接面板被摘下的时候甚至无法出声反抗。  
红色的机体轻柔地刺激他的外部节点，达特森胡乱挣扎，小腿摩擦着对方的腿部音箱，手指抠进磁带仓的缝隙。意识模糊中他听见了录音机加重的喘息。  
DJ终于伸出手，指节探入了蓝霹雳的接口。  
“疼……好疼！”  
达特森的声音变成了哭腔，挣扎着要从录音机怀里逃开，拼命踢打对方。  
录音机愣住了。接口外部崭新，薄层保护膜的触感还停留在处理器中央。他用手边的织物把达特森裹了起来，挪到窗边的沙发拨通了内线。  
蓝霹雳从缝隙里看他，直到酒劲上涌，沉沉睡去。

“……我也不是故意的。”  
“不管怎么说……死定了。”  
“我早该……照片……”  
“我要是……打死我。”  
吵闹声中，蓝霹雳醒来一次，然后再度昏睡，直到系统发出充电水平到达最大值的信号才堪堪醒来。  
录音机依然坐在沙发上，目光多出了一份生无可恋。

虽然昨晚挺尴尬，蓝霹雳也没想到会从爱豆见粉发展成爱豆拆粉，但自己的机体报告显示，接口并没有异物入侵，所以他决定还是和偶像DJ打个招呼。“额，嗯，录音机？”  
“早，睡得还好吗？”  
“嗯，还可以。”  
“昨晚……”  
“我没有事情！”  
“——很抱歉做了这种事。”录音机很诚恳的道歉，“一般在那个油吧，说是我的粉丝都是……咳。总之我不该对你做这种事，我欠了你的情。”他报出一串号码，“这是我的通讯号，如果有什么事的话可以联系我。”  
蓝霹雳几乎是机械式地将这串数字输入自己的通讯簿中，做梦一样跟着录音机出门退房告别。  
主恒星的阳光快晒化他的角徽时，有人从身后走来，点着他的肩膀转了个圈，对上蓝霹雳茫然的水蓝光镜。  
“小蓝？”烟幕的意外自他从上至下打量了自己的弟弟，目光锁定住对接面板上惹眼的红色涂漆后变成了疑惑和些微担忧的杂合体。  
“蓝霹雳？”他问，“你去哪了？”


End file.
